Datenshi no Monogatari
by Febry.D Gooners
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang Arc Angel kepercayaan TUHAN selain Michael, dia menerima kekuatan langsung dari TUHAN sebelum kematian-NYA dalam Great War. Sedangkan Michael diberikan mandat menjalankan sistem yang selama ini berjalan. Baru 10 tahun Naruto dan Michael memerintah surga, Naruto dijebak yang menyebabkan dia menjadi malaikat jatuh (GodlikeNaru, Maybe Harem) Chapter 5 Up
1. Chapter 1

Pair: Naruto x Gabriel

Rate: M (jaga-jaga)

Genre: Drama, Hurt/comfort

Disclaimare: Mau ditanya berapa kali pun Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Summary:

Naruto adalah seorang Arc Angel kepercayaan TUHAN selain Michael, dia menerima kekuatan langsung dari TUHAN sebelum kematian-NYA dalam Great War. Sedangkan Michael diberikan mandat menjalankan sistem yang selama ini berjalan. Baru 10 tahun Naruto dan Michael memerintah surga, Naruto dijebak yang menyebabkan dia menjadi jatuh (GodlikeNaru, Maybe Harem)

Warning: Gaje, typo bertebaran, fanfiction pertama

* * *

Naruto POV

"hahahaha kau telah terjebak Naruto, aku tidak menyangka seorang Arc Angel bisa sebodoh ini"

"bajingan apa yang telah kau lakukan, Gladius?"

"ya bisa dibilang aku telah menjebakmu, aku tidak menyukai keberadaan mu. Kenapa hanya kau yang diberi kekuatan? KENAPA? Padahal kami sangat setia kepada-NYA tapi kenapa DIA tidak pernah menganggap kami?"

"MANA AKU TAU.. salahkan saja DIA yang telah memberikan kekuatan ini. Terlebih aku tidak boleh jatuh, aku tidak ingin membuat orang yang kucintai kecewa padaku"

"huh, itulah yang membuatku makin benci padamu, akan aku beri tau satu sebenarnya aku telah lama menyukai nya tetapi dia lebih memilih bocah ceroboh seperti kau. Huh kau pikir kenapa aku sampai merelakan nyawaku? Aku tak ingin melihat kau bahagia GYAHAHA"

Kenapa ini? tubuhku terasa panas pandanganku mulai kabur apa yang terjadi? Sebelum aku jatuh pingsan aku sempat melihat pria itu menghilang menjadi butiran cahaya masih dengan tawa yang menjijikannya itu

Beberapa saat kemudian aku telah sadar, aku tidak tau berapa lama aku pingsan tapi untuk saat ini aku harus pergi menemui Michael dan Gabriel untuk menceritakan semuanya

Saat sampai di gerbang surge aku dicegat oleh penjaga gerbang. Aku tidak mengerti ada apa ini kenapa aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk? Aku ini salah satu Arc Angel kenapa aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk? Ini aneh bukan?

"eh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba melarangku masuk? Bukankah sudah biasa aku agak terlambat pulang?"

"maafkan aku Naruto-sama tapi kami betul-betul tidak boleh membiarkan kau masuk, cepat panggil Michael-sama dan Gabriel-sama kemari" perintah seorang penjaga kepada penjaga lain

"kenapa sampai harus memanggil mereka berdua? Dan kenapa kau mengacungkan tombak cahaya itu kepadaku? Apa aku berbuat salah? Katakan saja aku tidak akan marah kok"

Ada apa dengan semua tatapan ini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa mereka semua menatapku dengan tatapan menjijikan seolah aku seorang monster?

"Naruto apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya padamu?" kata seseorang dari kejauhan, dan aku tahu benar suara siapa ini

"heh? Apa yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya Michael? Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Kau tau sendiri kan aku ini tidak terlalu pintar. Dan kenapa kau menangis Gabriel-chan? Apa yang telah terjadi"

Kenapa semuanya malah diam saja? Argh.. keadaan ini membuatku jengkel

"oh iya Michael ada yng ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Ayo kita ke ruanganmu ini adalah masalah penting"

"maafkan aku Naruto tapi kau tidak boleh lagi tinggal di surga untuk selamanya"

"eh? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Bercandamu sangat tidak lucu kau tau"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Naruto. Kau benar-benar harus meninggalkan surga"

"kenapa aku harus pergi dari surga? Aku ini kan salah satu Arc Angel"

"KAU TELAH JATUH NARUTO. KAU TIDAK LAYAK UNTUK LAGI TINGGAL DI SURGA" Michael berteriak dengan ekspresi tak terbaca karna terhalang oleh poni

Aku tersentak dengan apa yang dikatakan Michael. Pelan-pelan aku melirik ke belakang dimana sayapku berada. Dan ketujuh pasang sayap milikku telah berwarna hitam kelam layaknya bulu burung gagak

"apa ini? Apa yang telah terjadi padaku? Aku tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan. Kenapa aku bisa jatuh?"

"tidak mungkin kau tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat kau sampai jatuh"

"sungguh. Kenapa kau tidak mempercayai sahabatmu sendiri Michael? Gabriel-chan kau pasti percaya padaku kan? Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak melakukan apapun"

Gabriel tidak menjawab sedikitpun dia hanya terduduk sambil terhisak menahan tangis. Kenapa semua tidak mempercayaiku? Padahal aku adalah orang yang sudah sangat lama bersama dengan mereka apa ini sudah di takdirkan oleh NYA? Apa DIA sudah mengatur semua ini akan terjadi padaku?

DUAARR

Naruto POV END

Michael POV

DUAARR

Ledakan kekuatan mengerikan keluar dari Naruto. Aku tau ini akan terjadi jika Naruto kehilangan kepercayaannya pada TUHAN. Ini sungguh gawat dia bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan surga jika terus seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Aku tidak melihat Gladius dengannya. Dia harus segera dihentikan atau surga bisa hancur

"semuanya lindungi surga aku akan segera mengurus Naruto, kalian semua bersiaga lah"

"baik Michael-sama" semua prajurit menjawab perintahku sambil memberi hormat

Aku mengeluarkan enam pasang sayap keemasan di punggungku dan bersiap terbang kearah Naruto

"tunggu Michael. Jangan bunuh Naruto, kumohon. Aku percaya dia sebenarnya tidak bersalah"

"huh kau pikir hanya kau yang sudah lama mengenalnya? Yang penting untuk saat ini adalah menjauhkannya dari surga karna akan sangat berbahaya bagi surga jika sampai Naruto mengamuk di sini"

"aku percayakan padamu Michael"

"ya, serahkan padaku"

Akupun melesat ke arah Naruto, sebenarnya aku tak ingin berjanji seperti itu kepada Gabriel mengingat besarnya kekuatan yang telah TUHAN berikan kepada Naruto. Bahkan aku tidak yakin masih bisa menang melawannya

Sekarang aku berada tepat di depan Naruto. Dia berteriak seperti menahan sakit yang luar biasa, suaranya juga bukan seperti yang biasanya yang aku dengar, tetapi kali ini suaranya sedikit lebih berat. Dia benar-benar sudah diluar kendali. Untuk saat ini yang penting untuk menghentikannya dulu.

Michael POV END

Naruto yang kehilangan kendali masih belum menyadari bahwa di depannya sudah berada Michael. Naruto hanya memegang kepalanya sambil terus berteriak, Naruto menjadi seperti ini karna ada kebimbangan dalam hatinya.

Sebenarnya prinsip kekuatan Naruto sangat mudah yaitu kepercayaannya kepada TUHAN. Semakin besar kepercayaannya maka makin besar pula kekuatan yang dihasilkan, tetapi jika ada sedikit saja kebimbangan dalam hati, maka kekuatan itu akan tidak bisa dikendalikan dan berusaha untuk keluar dari tubuh sang pemilik kekuatan.

Michael mengumpulkan partikel cahaya dengan kedua tangannya, setelah dirasa cukup dia menembakkannya kearah Naruto, partikel cahaya yang berkekuatan laser itu telak mengenai Naruto. Tetapi dia tetap masih bisa berdiri kembali seperti tak terjadi apapun

"cih bahkan dengan tembakan seperti itu dia masih bisa berdiri tegak seperti tak terjadi apa-apa"

Michael membentuk sebuah pedang cahaya di tangannya dan melesat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa meninggalkan bekas percikan emas. Michael berusaha menebas Naruto dengan kekuatan penuhnya tetapi masih dengan mudah dihindari oleh Naruto. Saat Michael ingin menebas bagian perut, Naruto melompat dan menghantarkan sebuah tendangan tepat diwajah Michael

"ugh" Michael terpental 10 meter jauhnya akibat tendangan Naruto "sialan aku sudah tak tau lagi bagaimana melawan Naruto, Kekuatan fisiknya sungguh diatas normal"

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang menyerang Michael, menyiapkan tinjunya dia melesat kearah Michael yang bahkan kecapatannya dua kali lipat dengan yang dari yang tadi. Michael membelalakan matanya saat tiba-tiba Naruto telah berada di depannya dan sebuah tinju mentah mendarat tepat di perutnya.

Darah keluar dari mulut Michael dan kembali terlempar jauh. Michael mencoba kembali berdiri tetapi Naruto sudah melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Michael bertubi-tubi. Keadaan Michael sungguh mengerikan dengan wajah babak belur dia masih tetap saja mencoba untuk berdiri

"Naruto, apa semua ini baik-baik saja?" Michael berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Naruto. Dia hanya diam membuat kuda-kuda tetapi tidak bergerak sama sekali menyiratkan untuk mendengar semua kata-kata Michael

"apa semua ini baik-baik saja? Meninggalkan semua yang telah kau percayai selama ini. Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini, Naruto?" masih tetap tak ada jawaban. Naruto masih dengan kuda-kuda bertarung, ekspresinya tertutup oleh poni. Tanpa diketahui Michael jatuh air mata milik Naruto ke tanah

"Mi..cha..el, bunuh aku sekarang" Naruto berbicara pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Michael

Mata Michael melebar mendengar kata-kata Naruto "apa yang kau katakan? Mari kita pulang bersama"

"huh, apakah kau sudah lupa? Aku telah jatuh jadi tak ada alasan lagi untukku hidup."

"meskipun begitu, kenapa aku harus membunuhmu? Pasti masih ada cara lain"

"aku mungkin akan berbahaya jika tetap dibiarkan hidup, Michael. aku tidak ingin membuatmu masalah lebih banyak lagi"

Naruto mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum. Michael menahan air matanya, ekspresinya tak dapat dilihat karna tertutup poni. Michael membentuk sebuah pedang besar dari cahaya. Dia langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan menusukkan pedangnya ke dada Naruto. Pedang itu tepat menembus dada kiri milik Naruto

"ugh.. te, terima kasih sobat. To, tolong lindungi Gabriel untukku. Ka, kau adalah te, teman terbaikku. Aku beruntung memiliki teman sepertimu" Naruto berbicara terbata-bata. Darah mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Dia masih sempat tersenyum kearah Michael sebelum jatuh ke sebuah jurang dibelakangnya

Michael hanya tertunduk di tepi jurang itu sambil melihat ke dasar jurang gelap yang tiada akhir itu

"Michael" tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang memanggil namanya. Matanya terbuka lebar saat mendengar suara itu. Dia sangat mengenal suara itu, itu adalah suara yang paling tidak dia dengar untuk saat ini

"Michael apa kau baik-baik saja? Dimana Naruto? Bagaimana keadaanya sekarang?" Michael hanya tertunduk tak menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Gabriel

Mata Gabriel membulat melihat tak ada tanggapan yang diberikan Michael, sebenarnya dia sudah mengerti apa yang telah terjadi tetapi dia menolak untuk percaya hal itu

"hey, Michael dia baik-baik saja kan? Kau sudah berjanji tadi kan? Untuk tidak membunuhnya"

"dia sudah mati. Naruto sudah mati" suaranya pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Gabriel

Gabriel terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia berbicara dengan suara datar"yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Naruto telah jatuh, jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain membunuhnya bukan?"

Michael sangat kaget dengan tanggapan yang diberikan oleh Gabriel. Dia melihat mata Gabriel, mata biru indah itu tampak gelap, tak ada cahaya sedikitpun dalam mata milik wanita paling cantik di surga ini

"saatnya kembali Michael. Keadaan surga saat ini sangat kacau dan juga keadaanmu itu, kita harus mengobatinya segera" Gabriel bicara dengan nada datar dan mengeluarkan sayap emasnya untuk bersiap terbang

Tiba-tiba Michael memeluk Gabriel erat saat dia bersiap terbang "kau tak perlu menahannya sampai seperti itu. Kalau mau menangis, menangis saja aku juga sedih karna kehilangan ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu menahannya lagi, kita telah menjadi sahabat sangat lama kau pikir aku tidak sedih?" seberkas cairan bening mengalir dari mata milik Michael

Air mata Gabriel pun mulai jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya, tidak ada yang dapat mendengarnya selain Michael, tetapi jika orang lain mendengarnya mungkin dia juga akan menangis ketika mendengar tangisan yang begitu pilu

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

Pair: Naruto x Gabriel

Rate: M (jaga-jaga)

Genre: Drama, Hurt/comfort

Disclaimare: Mau ditanya berapa kali pun Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Summary:

Naruto adalah seorang Arc Angel kepercayaan TUHAN selain Michael, dia menerima kekuatan langsung dari TUHAN sebelum kematian-NYA dalam Great War. Sedangkan Michael diberikan mandat menjalankan sistem yang selama ini berjalan. Baru 10 tahun Naruto dan Michael memerintah surga, Naruto dijebak yang menyebabkan dia menjadi jatuh (GodlikeNaru, Maybe Harem)

Warning: Gaje, typo bertebaran, fanfiction pertama

A/N: disini ada beberapa OC untuk melengkapi cerita seperti serafhim karna belum diketahui sisanya dan yang baru diketahui hanya Michael dan Gabriel

* * *

100 tahun kemudian

Disuatu ruangan yang didominasi dekorasi berwarna putih bersih tak bernoda terdapat tiga orang yang sedang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja besar di sana dua orang pria dan seorang perempuan disana ekspresi mereka tampak serius tak ada yang berbicara semua tampak sedang berpikir sesuatu. Sampai salah satu orang berambut pirang dengan mata sayu dengan sebuah halo diatas kepalanya mulai berbicara

"apa sudah ada informasi mengenai pedang Excalibur yang hilang?" tanya Michael kepada kedua orang lain yang sedang duduk dengan ekspresi serius

"ya, kami telah mendapat info bahwa pedang Excalibur telah di curi oleh malaikat jatuh, Michael" kata satu satunya wanita di ruang itu dengan rambut kriting pirang wajah bersih mulus dan tentu saja ada lingkaran halo diatas kepalanya

"hm, ini sangatlah aneh. Azazel tidak mungkin bertindak gegabah dengan mencuri Excalibur yang dapat memicu perang kembali. Gabriel, apa kau tau siapa yang telah mencuri Excalibur?"

"ya, menurut informasi bahwa yang telah mencurinya adalah Kokabiel. Dan menurut informasi juga bahwa dia bertindak sendiri sesuai keinginannya, jadi Azazel tidak ada hubungan dengan semua ini"

"si maniak perang sialan, apa dia betul betul ingin menciptakan perang lagi?" ekspresi tenang yang biasa di perlihatkan oleh Michael kini tidak ada, melainkan sebuah ekspresi keras yang berada diwajahnya saat ini

Michael sangat mengerti apa itu perang, dia sangat tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi. Ketika kehilangan banyak teman, saudara, keluarga bahkan Tuhan yang selama ini dia percayai lebih dari apapun bahkan harus mati karna perang. Dan sekarang ada orang yang ingin memicu perang dengan mudahnya seolah ini hanya sebuah permainan belaka

"jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan, Michael? Apa kita harus turun tangan langsung untuk menghabisi Kokabiel?" tanya seorang pria tampan berambut coklat masih dengan ekspresi tenang. Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu sensitif dengan kata perang

Menarik napas dalam Michael berusaha untuk tetap tenang mengahadapi masalah ini " tidak, kita tidak boleh bertindak gegabah, Kokabiel adalah salah satu petinggi dalam Malaikat jatuh. Jika kita membunuhnya itu malah membuat para pengikutnya tidak tinggal diam untuk membalas dendam. Jadi adalah ide yang buruk jika kita menghabisinya begitu saja"

"jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tidak mungkin tetap tinggal diam selagi Kokabiel merencanakan sesuatu bukan?"

"tentu saja kita akan bertindak juga. Meskipun Excalibur telah terpecah menjadi 7 bagian, pedang itu tetap berbahaya jika jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Rafael, bisakah kau mengirimkan pengguna Excalibur lain untuk mengatasi masalah ini?"

"jangan bercanda Michael. Kali ini lawannya adalah Kokabiel kau pikir hanya dengan serpihan Excalibur bisa mengalahkannya?" kali ini ekspresi Rafael yang tadi tampak tenang sedikit mengeras. Bagaimana tidak, jika mengirim anak buah sendiri dalam rencana yang tidak mungkin itu sama saja bunuh diri bukan?

"akupun berpikir seperti itu, bukankah ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri"

"maka dari itu apa yang..." belum selesai Rafael berbicara Michael langsung memotongnya "tidak bisakah kau percaya pada kekuatan anak buahmu sendiri Rafael?"

Rafael terdiam akibat pertanyaan oleh Michael "kau hanya takut akan kehilangan anak buah yang berharga sampai kau tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk mencoba" Michael sekarang tampak sangat tenang dan melanjutkan berbicara

"apa kau tau, dulu waktu aku kecil, aku dan seorang sahabatku pernah di serang oleh sekumpulan iblis saat itu aku masih sangat lemah dan tentu saja aku meminta bantuan padanya. Tapi dia menolak membantu dan berkata 'apa yang kau takutkan? Kau itu kuat Michael' aku mengahadapi semua iblis seorang diri dan berhasil mengalahkan mereka, walau mengalami luka parah. Dia menghampiriku lalu berkata 'apa aku bilang kau itu sangat kuat. Jangan takut untuk membuat taruhan' dia begitu percaya pada kekuatan sahabatnya"

"apa kau sedang membicarakan Naruto, Michael?" Rafael bertanya kepada Michael, tapi tidak ada jawaban ekspresi Michael tertutup oleh poninya saat ini. Gabriel yang dari tadi diam hanya memandangi Michael, dia tau kalau bukan hanya dirinya yang kehilangan Naruto tapi juga semua pasti kehilangan Naruto. Dan dia memutuskan untuk tidak menangis lagi karna dia tidak ingin tampak lemah sebagai salah satu Arc Angel dan 4 besar serafhim

"hah" Rafael menghela napas dan melanjutkan berbicara " baiklah aku akan menghubungi pihak Gereja untuk mengirim pengguna Exacalibur untuk menangani Kokabiel" Rafael pun keluar meninggalkan ruangan menyisakan Michael dan Gabriel saja disana

Ekspresi Michael masih tidak kelihatan karna tertutup rambut pirang miliknya. Mengerti apa yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Michael, Gabriel pun berjalan kearah belakang bangku Michael dan memeluknya dari belakang berusaha untuk menenangkan Michael

"bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang waktu itu untuk tidak perlu menahannya? Tapi kenapa sekarang malah kau sendiri yang sok kuat" Michael kembali tersenyum lembut mendengar sindiran yang di lontarkan oleh Gabriel "aku tak percaya kata kataku di putar balik untuk menyindirku"

**ISSEI POV**

Haahhh hari ini aku sangat letih, aku seperti tak ingin sekolah hari kemarin kami klub penelitian ilmu gaib harus berburu iblis liar yang berada di wilayah kekuasaan Rias-buchou tapi yang membuatku lelah bukan itu, aku sudah lelah memikirkan tingkah aneh si wajah cantik sialan itu. Akibat kelakuan aneh Kiba kemarin Rias-buchou terus saja mengkhawatirkannya, aku takut Rias-buchou menjadi stress karna terlalu mengkhawatirkan Kiba. Kalau hanya stress biasa masih tidak apa apa karna masih bisa diobati, tapi masalahnya yang aku pernah dengar kalau payudara seseorang akan mengecil karna stress. Sialan awas saja kau bocah cantik jika sampai oppai indah milik buchou mengecil aku sendiri yang akan menghajarmu

Oh ya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Aku adalah Hyoudou Issei budak pion Rias Gremory-sama yang bercita cita untuk menjadi raja harem. Hahaha mungkin bagi kalian itu adalah cita cita yang buruk dan tak bermoral. Tapi coba kau bayangkan kau berada dikelilingi oleh para wanita cantik dank au bebas melakukan apa saja pada mereka. Bukankah itu adalah cita cita?

"Issei-san apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kenapa wajahmu tampak bersemangat?"

"ah bukan apa apa kok. Oh ya Asia apa kau melihat Kiba hari ini?"

"Kiba-san sepertinya hari sedang absen apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu Issei-san?"

"ya aku sedikit mengkhawatirkannya. Daripada itu ayo kita segera pulang"

"ya" kata Asia singkat sambil mulai berjalan disebelahku

Baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan bersama dengan Asia, aku merasakan kekuatan besar berada di dekat sini. Perasaan ini seperti sedang memerhatikan aku entah dari mana, akupun melihat ke kanan maupun ke kiri mencari asal dari kekuatan itu. Ini sungguh aneh tidak ada orang mencurigakan di sekitar sini hanya beberapa anak SMA yang baru pulang sekolah layaknya Asia dan aku

"ada apa Issei-san?"

"bu-bukan apa apa. Ayolah cepat pulang kita masih harus mengerjakan tugas"

"ya" Asia menjawab sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, mungkin dia sedang bingung tingkahku hari ini

**ISSEI POV END**

Di salah satu atap gedung yang tinggi terdapat seorang pemuda, yah anggap saja begitu karna sebenarnya umurnya sudah lebih dari yang kau kira, pemuda dengan mata sapphire yang tenang bagaikan lautan dan rambut pirang jabrik agak panjang yang berkibar kibar terkena hembusan angin dan seorang pria paruh baya menggunakan yukata dengan rambut coklat dengan warna kuning di ujungnya, mereka sedang memerhatikan seorang anak dari kejauhan

"jadi anak itu yang memiliki salah satu Longinus dalam tubuhnya. Memiliki tubuh lemah tapi disaat bersamaan mempunyai potensi yang besar. Hahaha ini sungguh menarik"

"sebaiknya aku pulang ke apartemenku sekarang, aku sudah lelah. Lagi pula aku tak ingin tertular otak maniak sacred gear sepertimu, Azazel" pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri sambil merenggangkan badannya

"tunggu Naruto kau belum menjawab tawaranku tadi. Apa kau mau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberikan jawaban? Aku ingin kau menjadi salah satu petinggi dalam Gregory, dan sepertinya akan ada satu kursi kosong untukmu karna sepertinya ada seorang pembangkang bodoh yang mencoba menciptakan kembali perang" Tanya si pria paruh baya yang diketahui bernama Azazel itu

"Azazel, jujur saja tawaran ini sangat menarik. Tapi mungkin untuk saat ini hal itu tidak mungkin, bukankah kau tau saat ini eksistensiku saat ini tidaklah ada. Aku ini dianggap sebagai orang mati, kau pikir bagaimana reaksi ketiga fraksi mengetahui orang yang bangkit dari kubur langsung menjadi petinggi dalam Gregory"

"heh, kau sangat berpikiran tenang kali ini, Naruto. Ini seperti bukan dirimu yang aku kenal waktu masih di surga"

"kau tau, Azazel aku ini sudah banyak belajar sejak kejadian itu. Aku tidak akan lagi bertindak gegabah, itu hanya akan merugikan aku" Naruto berkata begitu sambil melihat kearah langit mengingat kejadian waktu itu, kejadian saat dia harus menjadi malaikat jatuh dan kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya terutama orang yang dicintai

"baiklah kalau begitu jika itu memang keputusanmu apa boleh buat. Oh ya Naruto karna kau sedang tak ada kerjaan, bisa kau tolong urus pengikut bodoh itu untukku"

"heh? Kenapa harus aku? Bukannya kau sendiri juga hanya bersantai?"

"Oh iya jika kau berubah pikiran tentang tawaranku tadi langsung saja mencariku, mohon bantuannya" Azazel mengembangkan enam pasang sayapnya dan langsung terbang tanpa memperdulikan protes dari Naruto

"Azazel sialan, aku tak mengerti kenapa orang itu bisa menjadi gubernur malaikat jatuh, daripada itu kira kira apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini" Naruto menatap langit memikirkan sesuatu

* * *

Di akademi Kuou terdapat terdapat seseorang dengan lima pasang sayap sedang melayang di langit akademi Kuou menatap remeh kepada enam orang dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan di depannya. Baju compang camping, tubuh penuh dengan luka serta lebam, tidak kata yang menggambarkan keadaan mereka saat ini selain menyedihkan

"SIALAN KAU KOKABIEL" teriak salah satu dari mereka kepada pria yang terbang itu masih dengan tatapan meremehkan dan bosan

"hahaha, memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan Sekiryuutei, kekuatan kalian yang sekarang bahkan tidak bisa membuatku berlutut. Kalian hanya sekumpulan sampah, hahaha" Kokabiel tertawa girang melihat ketidakberdayaan lawannya

"BAJINGAN" Issei berusaha menyerang Kokabiel tapi dihentikan oleh wanita berambut crimson disebelahnya

"hentikan Issei, kau hanya membuang nyawamu jika terus menyerang"

"jadi buchou apa yang harus aku lakukan? Teman temanku disakiti tidak mungkin aku tinggal diam saja"

"itu benar Hyoudou Issei jangan bertindak gegabah" kata seorang wanita berambut biru dengan baju tempur ketat sambil memegang pedang besar yang diketahui bernama Durandal yang termasuk pedang suci. Keadaanya tidak terlalu parah tapi sepertinya dia hanya kehabisan stamina

Issei hanya terdiam menguatkan tinjunya memikirkan betapa lemahnya dirinya " maaf buchou, ini semua salahku, aku pemegang **Boosted gear** harus selemah ini. Aku gagal melindungi teman temanku, maafkan aku buchou"

"Issei" Rias hanya memangdang sendu Issei sambil memanggil pelan namanya

"aku sebagai pion Rias Gremory seharusnya menjaga kalian semua, tapi aku malah kalahkan dengan sangat mudah. Aku ini sangat lemah, aku tak pantas menjadi pionmu, lebih baik aku mati saja"

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Issei. Matanya membulat melihat reaksi keras orang yang dipanggil buchou olehnya a.k.a Rias "buchou?"

"jika segitu ingin matinya kau, mati saja sana" ekspresi Rias tertutup poni rambut merahnya "kau pikir menyerah begitu saja adalah hal yang baik? Jika kau sangat ingin melindungi temanmu berjuanglah dan berpikir bagaimana mengalahkan musuh. Yang tadi kau lakukan hanya membuang nyawamu"

"buchou" Rias memegang tangan Issei erat. Issei sendiri dapat merasakan bahwa tangan wanita itu bergetar "ya maafkan aku, aku akan lebih tenang kali ini"

"Issei jika kau mau bertarung sampai mati, jangan lupa untuk mengajakku"

"Kiba"

"Issei-kun kau pikir kami hanya akan tinggal diam selama kau bertarung sendirian?"

"Akeno-san"

"Issei-san aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu terluka karna kau yang telah memberikan aku kehidupan ini"

"Asia" Issei tersenyum lembut melihat teman temannya yang begitu mendukungnya

"ya ayo kita kalahkan dia bersama-sama" Semuanya mengangguk setuju oleh kata Issei

Kiba membuat pedang suci iblis dan langsung melesat kearah Kokabiel Xenovia mengikuti dari belakang dengan mengayunkan pedang Durandal

"hahaha jadi kalian masih ingin bertarung rupanya" Kokabiel menciptakan pedang cahaya di kedua tangannya dan melesat kearah Kiba dan Xenovia

Semua serangan Kiba dan Xenovia dapat di tangkis walau Kokabiel sedikit kewalahan. Pertahanan Kokabiel sedikit terbuka, Kiba lalu menciptakan senbuah pedang lagi berusaha menebas bersamaan dengan tebasan penuh kekuatan yang dilancarkan Xenovia. Kokabiel menggunakan sayapnya untuk melindungi diri dan menghempaskan Kiba dan Xenovia

Kokabiel yang sedikit lengah terkejut saat di depannya sudah ada Issei yang bersiap dengan Gauntlet merahnya untuk memukul

**[boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost][boost]**

Suara mekanik terdengar dari Gauntlet merah dengan permata hijau itu, sebelum sebuah tinju mentah mengenai wajah Kokabiel dan terpental beberapa meter jauhnya. Belum sempat bangun, Rias menciptakan lingkaran sihir besar dan Akeno menciptakan petir melewati lingkaran itu menyebabkan petir itu lebih besar dan menghantam tubuh Kokabiel

Kepulan asap berterbangan, mereka tidak bisa melihat Kokaiel saat ini karna asap ini jadi semua masih mempertahankan posisi bertarung mereka

"sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkan kalian ya" semuanya tampak terkejut karna Kokabiel masih berdiri tegap setelah menerima serangan seperti itu. Hanya baju yang compang camping dan bibirnya yang sedikit robek selebihnya dia baik baik saja

"baiklah, akan aku akhiri permainan ini disini" Kokabiel menciptakan tombak cahaya seukuran mobil

Issei dan yang lain hanya bisa tercengang melihat perbedaan besar kekuatan di antara mereka

"mati kalian iblis sialan" Kokabiel melemparkan tombak cahaya raksasa itu, mereka hanya terdiam sambil menunggu ajal mereka

sebelum tobak itu menyentuh mereka Naruto datang dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal, dia menerima tombak itu langsung dengan tubuhnya, semua orang disana tampak sangat terkejut tidak terkecuali Kokabiel. karna disana berdiri pria berambut kuning jabrik, dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah enam pasang sayap gelap seperti gagak itu

**To be continue**

* * *

A/N: mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa hanya ada tiga serafhim di sini, ingatlah Naruto adalah mantan dan posisi itu masih kosong.  
dan untuk penamilan Rafael bisa di cari di google

akhirnya bisa update juga gimana chapter ini sedikit membingungkan? aku harap tidak haha. seperti janji kepada beberapa pembaca lewat PM hari ini saya update juga. kalau mau memberikan saran atau kritik yang membangun cerita ini silahkan review, sebisa mungkin akan saya balas satu per satu

Review please

Febry Out


	3. Chapter 3

Pair: Naruto x Gabriel

Rate: M (jaga-jaga)

Genre: Drama, Hurt/comfort

Disclaimare: Mau ditanya berapa kali pun Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Summary:

Naruto adalah seorang Arc Angel kepercayaan TUHAN selain Michael, dia menerima kekuatan langsung dari TUHAN sebelum kematian-NYA dalam Great War. Sedangkan Michael diberikan mandat menjalankan sistem yang selama ini berjalan. Baru 10 tahun Naruto dan Michael memerintah surga, Naruto dijebak yang menyebabkan dia menjadi jatuh (GodlikeNaru, Maybe Harem)

Warning: Gaje, typo bertebaran, fanfiction pertama

Oh iya kemarin ada yang mempermasalahkan jumlah sayap ya?  
oke akan Febry jelaskan meskipun ada yang sadar atau ada juga yang gak sadar  
waktu buat Chapter 1 Febry membuat Naruto dengan 7 pasang sayap itu awalnya ingin mempertegas perbedaan kekuatan Naruto dengan karakter lain, tapi pas membuat Chapter 2 teman di sekolah memberi saran kalau 7 pasang sayap itu agak berlebihan jadi ngikut aja deh bikin 6 pasang sayap

* * *

"mati kalian iblis sialan" Kokabiel melemparkan tombak cahaya seukuran mobil itu kearah kelompok Rias plus Xenovia mereka sudah tak mampu lagi bergerak. Bukan karna kelelahan atau terluka serius, ini murni masalah mental mereka sendiri. Keenam orang itu hanya menatap lekat tombak cahaya itu mendekat.

Duaaarr

Kepulan debu membumbung tinggi, senyum kemenangan kini sudah menghiasi wajah Kokabiel "Hahaha akhirnya mati juga kalian iblis rendahan" Kokabiel tertawa sarkastik, dia menyangka kemenangan sudah ada di tangannya, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian dia berhenti tertawa begitu melihat ada sebuah bayangan orang dalam kepulan debu itu

"haahh, kau selalu berisik seperti biasanya ya, Kokabiel. Inilah alasannya aku tak begitu menyukaimu" Kokabiel menyeritkan dahinya melihat dahinya mendengar suara asing yang terdengar sangat berbeda dari keenam orang yang dilawannya tadi.

Debu yang berterbangan itu pun mulai menghilang, di sana terdapat seorang pemuda dan dari tampangnya dapat diperkirakan berkisar 20 tahunan. Rambut pirang jabrik, mata biru sapphire dan 6 pasang sayap hitam kelam layaknya bulu gagak, berdiri tegak menatap Kokabiel, dibelakangnya terdapat kelompok Rias plus Xenovia yang tidak terluka sama sekali akibat serangan terakhir tadi tetapi nampaknya mereka masih bingung dengan situasi saat ini

"yo, lama tidak bertemu, Kokabiel"

"kau..." raut wajah Kokabiel tampak terkejut menyiratkan dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang siapa sebenarnya orang di depannya itu

"heh, sepertinya kau sudah ingat siapa aku sebenarnya ya?" pria itu hanya tersenyum sini melihat reaksi Kokabiel

Sedikit lama terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Sampai Kokabiel membuka mulutnya "si, siapa kau sebenarnya" terjadi sweatdrop masal karna peratnyaan dari Kokabiel

"astaga, yang benar saja. Kau telah menghancurkan adegan keren milikku Kokabiel"

"diam kau brengsek. Jawab saja pertanyaanku siapa kau sebenarnya?" ekspresi Kokabiel tampak sangat kesal. Sepertinya dia betul betul tidak mengetahui siapa pria yang sedang berdiri di depannya itu. Dari sayapnya sudah jelas kalau itu adalah sayap malaikat jatuh. Kokabiel merasa kalau dia sudah mengenal semua malaikat jatuh tingkat tinggi, dan pria di depannya ini bahkan belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya di Gregory. Dia juga berhasil tombak cahayanya dengan mudah yang makin membuat penasaran Kokabiel

" yare, yare kau memang sangat pemarah yah"

"sialan, beraninya kau mengabaikan pertanyaanku" kemarahan Kokabiel yang sudah sampai di ubun ubun langsung menciptakan sebuah pedang cahaya dan melesat ke arah Naruto, dan dia hanya tersenyum menyiapkan kuda kuda bertarung miliknya menunggu kedatangan Kokabiel

Kokabiel sudah sangat geram dengan tingkah pria di depannya itu, dia merasa seperti sedang dipermainkan oleh si pria itu. Kokabiel menebas bagian perut tapi Naruto hanya mundur sedikit untuk menghidarinya, selanjutnya Kokabiel menebas vertikal bagian kiri dan Naruto hanya bergeser ke kanan sedikit. Begitu seterusnya, semua serangan yang dilesakan oleh Kokabiel tampak dihindari dengan sangat mudah

Di lain sisi kelompok Rias dan Xenovia tampak masih kebingungan dengan situasi saat ini. Mereka hanya menonton pertarungan itu selagi Asia mengobati mereka satu per satu dengan Twilight Healing

"buchou, siapa sebenarnya pria itu?" Issei menjadi penanya pertama

"jujur saja, aku sendiri pun tidak tau Issei, tapi dia jelas adalah seorang malaikat jatuh. Dan dari jumlah sayapnya dia itu bukan orang sembarangan"

"atau mungkin dia adalah orang yang bernama Azazel atau Shemhaza?" ingatan Issei kembali kepada perkataan Raynalle, malaikat jatuh yang sudah membunuh dirinya dan Asia itu pernah menyebutkan kedua nama itu sebagai pemimpin malaikat jatuh

" tentu saja bukan, Hyoudou Issei. Kami adalah orang yang sudah menyelediki tentang pencurian Excalibur, jadi kami sudah membaca semua profil dan data data tentang petinggi malaikat jatuh. Dan mengenai orang itu aku tidak tau sama sekali" disebelahnya Xenovia yang sedang mendapat giliran mendapat pengobatan dari Issei menjelaskan semua yang diketahuinya

" yang lebih penting saat ini adalah dipihak mana dia sekarang, kawan atau lawan" Rias berkata sambil menggemgam erat tangan Issei yang berada disebelahnya

"buchou"

Kembali pada pertarungan, Kokabiel masih terus mencoba menyerangnya tapi tak ada satu pun serangan yang berhasil mengenai Naruto, lalu Kokabiel mencitakan satu lagi pedang cahaya dan menebas Naruto dari kedua sisi. Naruto hanya menunduk dan saat ada celah dia memukul dagu Kokabiel dari bawah dengan cukup keras menyebabkan Kokabiel terlempar beberapa meter

" cih.. dia sangat kuat. Gaya bertarung ini betul betul mengingatkanku pada.." Kokabiel seperti menyadari sesuatu 'dia.. itu tidak mungkin, bukannya Michael sendiri yang telah membunuhnya?' pikir Kokabiel

"eh? Sepertinya kali ini kau benar benar mengingat sesuatu ya? Memang tinju adalah yang paling efektif kalau soal begini"

"ka, kau.. jangan bilang kau itu Na, Naruto"

"hahaha, akhirnya kau mengingatku juga, aku tadi sedikit sedih karna kau tidak mengenalku"

"kenapa kau bisa masih hidup? Bukannya kau telah dibunuh oleh Michael?"

"ma.. jujur saja aku juga berpikir kalau aku sudah mati saat itu, tapi aku telah diselamatkan oleh seseorang. Bahkan aku pikir Michael sendiri tidak tau akan eksistesiku yang masih hidup ini"

Ya Michael tidak mengatahui keberadaan Naruto saat ini. Yang dia ketahui Naruto hanya tertusuk di dada, jatuh ke jurang dan mati seratus tahun yang lalu. Hanya itu yang Michael ketahui tentang eksistensi Naruto saat ini

"diselamatkan oleh seseorang? Siapa itu?"

"huh, kau tidak perlu tau itu kan Kokabiel?"

"jadi kau kesini karna disuruh Azazel untuk menghentikanku ya?"

"yah bisa dibilang begitu, aku sangat membenci dengan kata perang, aku juga mendukung sepenuhnya upaya Azazel membentuk perdamaian dalam 3 fraksi terkuat. Mungkin setelah ini beres aku akan menerima tawaran dari Azazel dan membantunya membentuk perdamaian"

Kokabiel menggertakkan giginya, dia sangat mengerti perbedaan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh dirinya dan Naruto saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, dulu sewaktu perang masih berlangsung dia pernah sekali menghadapi Naruto. Bahkan dia dan pasukan malaikat jatuhnya dipecundangi dengan mudah oleh Naruto seorang diri dan apalagi sekarang Naruto di rumorkan mendapat kekuatan langsung dari TUHAN jelas Naruto yang saat ini bukan tandingannya

Kokabiel yang masih mencari cara untuk mengalahkan Naruto tidak sadar kalau saat ini dia telah mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan kakinya sedikit gemetar membayangkan perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat besar antara dirinya dan Naruto

"jadi kau tidak mau menyerang duluan Kokabiel? Baiklah kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang duluan" Naruto menyiapkan kuda kuda bertarungnya sebelum melesat dengan kecepatan yang betul betul di atas normal, Kokabiel yang terkejut berusaha membentuk sebuah pelindung, tapi belum sempat pelindung itu dibuat sebuah pukulan mentah mendarat di perutnya

Buagghh

Bukannya terlempar jauh seperti biasanya orang di pukul, kali ini pukulan itu masih tetap menempel diperut Kokabiel tetapi gedung sekolah dibelakangnya malah hancur akibat tekanan dari pukulan itu. Mungkin karna sangkin kuatnya pukulan itu benda yang pertama kali menyentuh tinju itu tidak terpental atau rusak dari luar, tapi inti dari pukulan ini adalah merusak bagian dalam serangan yang dituju dan gelombang dari tinju itu yang menghancurkan gedung di belakang itu

"yare, yare sepertinya aku sudah terlalu berlebihan ya?"

"ughh sialan kau Naruto, akan ku balas kau seribu kali lipat" Kokabiel mencoba kembali bangkit dan berusaha menciptakan tombak cahaya dengan sisa kekuatannya

"sudahlah Kokabiel, lebih baik kau tidur saja. Bagian dalam tubuhmu sudah hancur, kau akan mati jika bergerak banyak"

"uhuk, uhuk" Kokabiel batuk berdarah dan matanya berubah menjadi putih seperti ikan mati dan rubuh sebelum tubuhnya ditangkap oleh Naruto

"haahh, apa ku bilang kau memang terlalu keras kepala"

Kelompok Rias dan Xenovia sangat syok melihat pertarungan ini. bagaimana tidak Kokabiel yang mereka lawan dan hampir mati di tangannya, menjadi seperti mainan anak anak di hadapan pria berambut kuning ini yang kalah hanya dalam satu pukulan saja

Kelompok Rias dan Xenovia lalu mendatangi Naruto yang sedang mengangkat tubuh lemas Kokabiel yang baru saja dia kalahkan dan Freed Zelzan yang sudah lebih dulu dikalahkan oleh Kiba.

"oh jadi kau ya, yang bernama Rias Gremory dan kau yang disebelahnya adalah Sekiryuutei bukan?"

"ya perkenalkan namaku Rias Gremory, senang bertemu denganmu. Dan terima kasih telah membantu kami"

"tidak tidak, aku hanya diperintahkan oleh Azazel saja untuk membereskan si bodoh ini, jadi jangan terlalu berlebihan ya"

"tapi tetap saja kami harus berterima kasih kepadamu. Dan kalau boleh tau siapa nama anda" Rias dengan aura kebangsawanannya bertanya dengan sangat sopan kepada Naruto

"oh betul juga aku belum memperkenalkan diriku ya, perkenalkan namaku Naruto"

"jadi Naruto-san apa betul tujuanmu hanya karna perintah dari Azazel? Kami juga harus berhati hati karna kami tidak tau siapa kau yang sebenarnya, dan di pihak mana kau berada"

Rias sangat berhati hati kali ini dia tidak ingin membuat orang di depannya ini menjadi lawan mereka apalagi setelah melihat pertarungan tadi, jelas kelasnya sangat berbeda dari kelompok mereka mungkin kelasnya berada pada kakaknya Sirzech Lucifer atau mungkin lebih tinggi

" yah anggap saja aku berada di pihak malaikat jatuh yang menetang terjadinya perang. Kalau dalam manga mungkin aku ini adalah tokoh protagonis?"

"ya akan kami anggap saja seperti itu. Sekali terima kasih atas pertolongannya"

Asia yang dari tadi tidak memperhatikan percakapan dan matanya hanya tertuju pada Kokabiel yang terbujur kaku dalam gendongan Naruto

"anu, apakah dia sudah mati?" Asia bertanya kepada Naruto sambil menunjuk Kokabiel

"dia? Tentu saja belum mati. Aku di perintahkan untuk membawa kembali dia ke Gregory, bagian dalam tubuhnya saja yang sedikit hancur akibat pukulan tadi. Dia ini malaikat jatuh kelas tinggi tidak mungkin mati semudah itu jadi tak perlu khawatir"

"anu, bolehkah saya menyembuhkannya?" seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang mantan biarawati, dia tidak tahan melihat ada orang yang terluka di dekatnya

"Asia, apa yang kau lakukan? Pria itu tadi berusaha membunuh kita tau" Issei sedikit menasihati atau lebih tepatnya melarang Asia

"auu, Issei-san aku hanya tidak tahan melihat orang terluka" mata Asia sedikit berair karna dimarahi oleh Issei

"hahaha kau sungguh iblis yang baik hati, aku sangat menghargainya tapi itu tak perlu. Aku akan segera membawanya ke Azazel dan aku rasa dia masih akan dihukum lagi. Baiklah kalau begitu sepertinya sudah saatnya aku harus pergi"  
Naruto mengembangkan 6 pasang sayap malaikat jatuh miliknya dan bersiap untuk terbang

"oh iya, Rias Gremory, sampaikan salamku pada kakakmu Sirzech-sama dariku" Naruto langsung terbang meninggalkan bulu bulu hitam yang berterbangan

"buchou, bagaimana dia bisa mengenal kakakmu?" Issei adalah orang yang paling sering bertanya saat ini

" aku juga tidak tau, Issei"

Kelompok Rias dan Xenovia hanya bisa menatap jejak kepergian pemuda pirang itu dengan masih menyisakan banyak pertanyaan

"Rias" sebuah panggilan terdengar dari belakang dan itu adalah para anggota osis

"oh Sona kerja yang bagus. Kalian berhasil mempertahankan penghalangnya hingga akhir"

"ya itu sangat melelahkan. Bagaimana dengan Kokabiel? Apakah kalian berhasil mengalahkannya?"

"ya bisa dibilang begitu, Ada orang misterius yang menyelamatkan kami"

"orang misterius?"

"ya namanya adalah Naruto"

Sona tampak berpikir sejenak ketika mendengar namanya itu "Naruto ya?"

"apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu, Sona" Rias bertanya denga antusias, sepertinya dia sangat penasaran dengan orang bernama Naruto ini apalagi dia sangat kuat dan juga dia mengenal kakaknya dan memanggilnya 'Sirzech-sama' padahal umurnya mungkin tidak terlalu jauh bukan?

" ya aku sepertinya pernah membacanya di salah satu buku di perpustakaan keluarga Sitri, tapi aku tidak begitu ingat"

"yah daripada memikir itu terus. Bagaimana kalau kita membereskan semua kekacauan ini, biarkan klub peneliti ilmu gaib untuk membantu para anggota osis"

"tidak perlu Rias. Serahkan masalah ini kepada anggota osis, kalian lebih baik pulanglah. Aku yakin kalian sudah sangat lelah akibat pertarungan ini"

"baiklah jika itu maumu, kami akan segera istirahat. Oh ya jika kau menemukan sesuatu tentang orang itu beritahukan padaku"

* * *

Di tempat lain tepatnya dipinggir danau di kota itu terdapat seorang yang sedang memancing di sana pria paruh baya menggunakan yukata yang sama setiap saat siapa lagi kalau bukan Azazel, gubernur malaikat jatuh yang seenaknya itulah Azazel

"oh jadi ini yang kau lakukan saat aku harus membereskan masalah mu ya?" sindiran terdengar dari belakang Azazel

"kerja bagus" Azazel hanya menjawab singkat seakan dia tidak begitu peduli dengan sindiran itu

"kerja bagus dengkulmu, aku harus repot repot membawa mereka berdua selagi kau hanya asik memancing disini?"

Naruto hanya memegang kepalanya sambil mendesah pelan, dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana pria pemalas ini bisa menjadi seorang gubernur malaikat jatuh yang begitu di hormati. Terjadi keheningan sebentar, Azazel yang masih asik memancing dan Naruto yang sedikit menikmati pemandangan danau itu

"Azazel mengenai tawaran darimu waktu itu, aku rasa aku akan mengambilnya" Naruto menjadi orang pertama yang berbicara dari keheningan itu

"heh, apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran, Naruto?" Azazel hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto yang bisa dibilang mendadak

"tidak ada, aku hanya berpikir kalau pria malas sepertimu tidak akan bisa menciptakan perdamaian jika tanpa bantuanku"

"hahaha aku sungguh tersanjung dengan kata kata darimu itu" Azazel tertawa tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangannya

"eh? Aku pikir itu bukan sebuah pujian loh. Mungkin itu yang disebut dengan sindiran" Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan tanggapan yang diberikan oleh Azazel, Naruto sempat berpikir kalau Azazel adalah seorang masokis

Azazel meletakan pancingannya dan berdiri menghadap Naruto " apapun itu dengan adanya dirimu mencapai perdamaian bukanlah hal yang mustahil lagi, mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya" Azazel mengulurkan tinjunya kedepan. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum saja dan menyatukan tinju mereka

To Be Continue

* * *

A/N: mengenai pukulan itu penjelasannya sebenarnya mudah saja, pukulan ini di buat untuk merusak bagian dalam tubuh saja jadi orang yang dipukul juga tidak merasakan pukulannya untuk beberapa saat. Dan penghalang yang dibuat kelompok Sitri tidak hancur krna memang dari awal Naruto sudah di dalam area sekolah jadi tidak perlu menghancurkannya

Fiuuhh akhirnya selesai juga chapter tiga, sebenarnya sih Febry sedang ada ulangan pada saat membuat ini tapi mumpung ada ide yang mengalir sayang kan kalau tidak di tuangkan hehehe. Bagaimana tanggapannya tentang chapter ini bagus kah? Jelek kah? Atau masih banyak yang aneh dari cerita ini? Tulis aja di review akan author coba balas satu satu dengan PM

Review Please

Febry Out


	4. Chapter 4

Yosh kali ini bisa update juga meski pake sistem kebut semalam dan lembur tapi akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf Febry agak sedikit lama updatenya karna tugas makin banyak aja sebabnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah guru yang yang mengumpulkan nilai untuk diisi ke rapor. yak langsung aja deh

* * *

Pair: Naruto x Gabriel

Rate: M (jaga-jaga)

Genre: Drama, Hurt/comfort

Disclaimare: Mau ditanya berapa kali pun Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

* * *

Di langit malam kota Kuoh tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa di sana sedang ada sesosok makhluk lebih tepatnya seorang pria dengan rambut pirang yang sedang terbang dengan sayap hitam kelam menyatu dengan gelapnya malam, menyamarkan dari penglihatan manusia biasa di bawah sana

"huh, Azazel sialan. Dia membuatku bekerja begitu keras dan dia hanya santai-santai saja, apanya yang sedang bekerja? Dia hanya asik memancing di danau itu kan?"

Naruto yang sedang terbang itu hanya memegangi kepalanya yang sedang pusing memikirkan atasan barunya itu. Lalu dia menyadari seseorang datang mendekat dengan armor putih dan sayap berwarna biru besar berada di punggungnya itu. Sang pengguna armor langsung menyerangnya tanpa memberikan peringatan dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi

Sebuah pukulan mentah hampir saja mengenai wajahnya itu, berterima kasihlah pada reflek yang sangat cepat, Naruto menahan pukulan yang lurus ke wajahnya itu dengan kedua tangannya

"selamat malam, Naruto-san namaku Vali si Hakuryuukou, senang berkenalan denganmu"

"apa di tempat asalmu, kau harus menyerang seseorang dengan kekuatan penuh terlebih dahulu sebelum menyapanya? Sepertinya aku harus ke sana sekarang juga untuk mengajarkan tata krama yang baik"

"hahaha itu tidak perlu, lagipula hanya aku yang tersisa dari tempat asalku. Semuanya sudah mati walaupun ada yang masih hidup itu juga mereka sedang berbaur dan merencanakan sesuatu"

"apa yang sedang kau bicarakan sebenarnya?"

"itu tidaklah penting. Aku telah mengetahui semuanya tentang mu Naruto-san, pria dengan kekuatan cahaya absolut yang di terima langsung dari TUHAN. Aku ingin bertarung melawanmu"

"kau tau semua tentangku? Menurut malah kau tidak tau apa apa tentangku. Kau hanya bocah yang baru belajar bertarung bagiku" Naruto hanya bersiap sampai Vali menyerang terlebih dahulu

Vali menyerang dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dan itu cukup menyulitkan untuk Naruto, tapi itu belum cukup. Semua serangan Vali berhasil dipatahkan oleh Naruto. Lalu dia melihat sebuah celah Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan berada jauh diatas normal, kali ini dia tidak menahan kekuatannya seperti saat melawan Kokabiel karna dia cukup tau kekuatan Vali karna dia sudah beberapa kali melawan pengguna Devine Devide sebelum Vali, dan lagi Armor putih dari Balance Break Devine Devide yang cukup keras. Sebelum tinju Naruto mengenai bagian perut dari Vali, dia mengarahkan tangannya ke Naruto "Devine"

[Devide][Devide][Devide][Devide][Devide][Devide][Devide][Devide][Devide][Devide][Devide][Devide]

Terdengar suara mekanik dari Vali. Naruto menyadari kekuatannya terbagi dua setiap kali suara mekanik itu mengatakan [Devide] tapi dia yang sudah beberapa kali melawan sama sekali tidak berniat menghentikan pukulannya itu

Buagghh

Suara hantam terdengar sangat jelas, armor bagian perut Vali hancur berkeping keping karna pukulan dahsyat dari Naruto yang meskipun kekuatannya sudah berkurang akibat efek dari devine devide tapi tetap saja berefek besar bagi Vali

Ekspresi Vali tak dapat dibaca karna armor yang menutupi, mungkin saja dia sedang mengeram kesal, tapi bukan itu dia malah tertawa lebar

"Fuahahah sungguh kekuatan yang sangat hebat, dengan pukulan itu kau bahkan bisa membuat gunung menjadi debu"

Naruto menatap horor pria yang sedang didepannya itu bagaimana tidak? Orang biasa pasti akan marah atau ketakutan jika dihajar seperti itu, dan dia malah tertawa girang. Naruto memegangi kepalanya "pertama atasanku maniak Sacred gear, sekarang aku melawan seorang maniak bertarung, selanjutnya apa lagI? Seorang maniak payudara? Yang benar saja" Naruto mulai mengeluh tentang orang orang disekitarnya yang bisa dibilang sangat aneh

Vali mencoba bangkit tapi mengangkat tangannya tanda menghentikannya "sudahlah kau berbaringlah saja, aku masih banyak urusan yang harus aku kerjakan"

"jangan meremehkan aku ya, uhuk. Tunggu aku masih bisa bertarung" Vali yang masih mencoba berdiri terjatuh karna serangan yang sangat kuat

"berhentilah kau membuatku seperti orang jahat, melawan orang yang sedang terluka. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang" Naruto mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang meninggalkan Vali

* * *

Issei POV

Halo semua ini aku Hyoudou Issei, orang yang akan menjadi raja harem. Saat ini kami semua sedang berkumpul di ruangan penelitian ilmu gaib karna sepertinya Sona-kaichou mengetahui sesuatu tentang orang yang menyelamatkan kami kemarin, yang sedang berada adalah kami kelompok Gremory dan Xenovia yang baru saja bergabung dan dari keluarga Sitri hanya ada ketua osis Sona-kaichou dan wakil ketua osis Shinra Tsubaki-san

"jadi Sona apa yang telah kau ketahui tentang pria bernama Naruto ini?" Buchou membuka pembicaraan ini

"tidak usah terburu buru, Rias. Akan aku ceritakan semua yang aku ketahui pada kalian. Pertama apa kalian mengetahui pemimpin golongan Malaikat?"

"ya tentu saja, karna TUHAN telah mati jadi sekarang golongan malaikat adalah Michael seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kokabiel kan?"

"ya itu memang tidak salah. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kita mengatakan golongan malaikat juga dipimpin oleh 4 orang serafhim besar yang mengatur semuanya dalam surga" Sona-kaichou mengatakannya sambil membetulkan kacamata yang telah menjadi ciri khasnya itu

"jadi malaikat juga memiliki 4 orang juga memiliki sistem pemerintahan seperti iblis ya?" kali ini aku memperjelas apa yang ingin aku ketahui, memang aku ini agak banyak tanya aku harap kalian dapat memaklumi otakku yang di bawah rata rata ini

"ya, tapi bukan hanya itu malaikat jatuh juga memiliki sistem pemerintahan yang sama. Kalau di golongan iblis ada Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, dan Leviathan dan di golongan malaikat jatuh ada Azazel, Shemhaza, Baraqiel, dan Kokabiel"

Apa? Kokabiel termasuk salah satu petinggi dalam malaikat jatuh? Pantas saja dia bisa sekuat itu tapi siapa sebenarnya pria pirang itu? Dia bahkan mengalahkan salah satu dari pemimpin malaikat jatuh dengan hanya satu pukulan, oh man itu benar benar gila

Sona-kaichou lalu melanjutkan "dan fraksi malaikat dipimpin oleh Michael, Rafael, Gabriel dan yang terakhir adalah.."

Sona-kaichou menyimpan orang yang terakhir. Dia seperti sedang membuat kami tambah penasaran, apa diam diam dia memiliki hobi seperti ini?

"dan yang terakhir adalah Naruto dia adalah orang yang menyelamatkan kalian kemarin" apa? Semua orang tampak sangat kaget kecuali Sona-kaichou yang masih dengan ekspresi datarnya itu. Tapi kan dari sayapnya kan sudah jelas dia adalah malaikat jatuh bagaimana mungkin?

"itu tidak mungkin Sona. Sayapnya kemarin sudah jelas dia adalah malaikat jatuh kan?" buchou adalah orang yang memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku dan dia adalah orang yang pertama menentang informasi yang diberikan oleh kaichou

"tenang dulu Rias, itu benar apa adanya itu lah yang dikatakan buku yang telah aku baca yang sepertinya di tulis lebih dari seratus tahun yang lalu. Jadi itu mungkin saja selama rentang waktu seratus tahun itu dia telah menjadi malaikat jatuh bukan?"

Ya itu memang betul, seperti yang dikatakan kaichou apapun bisa terjadi selama rentang waktu itu. Itulah yang berada dipikiranku saat ini, aku mencoba berspekulasi apa yang membuatnya jatuh, mungkin dia tertarik dengan oppai dan meremasnya sehingga jatuh? Aku tak tau, tapi aku sangat bersyukur bisa hidup menjadi iblis krna aku bisa bebas meremas oppai tanpa harus takut kalau kita akan jatuh

"menurut buku yang aku baca Naruto adalah orang selalu di percaya Tuhan untuk bertarung dan Michael yang membuat taktik, mereka adalah kombinasi yang sangat serasi, dan menurut buku itu Naruto ini menerima kekuatan cahaya absolut dari TUHAN sebelum kematian-NYA" kali ini kita benar benar syok atas apa yang di katakan kaichou, jadi dia kemarin bertarung masih jauh dari kekuatan penuh? Itulah yang aku simpulkan

Disampingku Asia tampak sedikit gemetar dan Xenovia juga hanya menatap lurus kearah kaichou. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? "ja, jadi orang itu mempunyai kekuatan bertarung yang sama dengan TUHAN? Apakah itu benar benar nyata?" Xenovia tampak sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kaichou

Buchou tampak lama diam seperti menyerap semua informasi yang ada sebelum dia bebicara "hah terima kasih Sona, kau sampe harus mencari informasi hanya untuk memuaskan keingintahuanku. Baiklah mari kita sudahi pembicaraan ini"

"itu bukan masalah besar. Dan ada satu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu tentang pertemuan yang akan segera dilaksanakan sebentar lagi"

Pertemuan yang akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi? Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Sona-kaichou

Issei POV end

* * *

Pergi ke suatu ruangan dengan gaya klasik eropa yang tersedia meja bulat besar di tengah ruangan itu dan terdapat empat orang yang sedang duduk mengelilingi meja tersebut semuanya adalah pria

"baiklah akan kita mulai rapat kali ini, kita akan membahas tentang pertemuan tiga fraksi yang akan segera dilaksanakan di akademi Kuoh untuk membahas perdamaian yang telah kita usulkan" yang pertama membuka pembicaraan adalah seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut coklat dan kuning yang berada hanya di ujungnya saja itu

"yang akan kita bahas adalah orang yang akan pergi bersamaku dalam pertemuan ini" Azazel melanjutkan dan tampak dua orang berbeda tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Azazel dan orang itu adalah Baraqiel dan Naruto mereka seperti terkejut saat dikatakan harus menemani Azazel dalam pertemuan denga fraksi malaikat dan fraksi iblis itu

"menurut perjanjian masing masing fraksi diperbolehkan untuk membawa 2 orang perwakilan dalam pertemuan ini"

"kenapa harus di wakili oleh 2 orang dari setiap fraksi? Bukankah hanya diwakili oleh satu orang saja sudah cukup?" kali ini yang berbicara adalah seseorang berambut pendek cepak yaitu Shemhaza yang di dalam Gregory menjabat sebagai seorang wakil gubernur

"kalau dalam kondisi biasa itu mungkin saja untuk diwakili oleh satu orang, tapi kali ini sepertinya berbeda"

"kondisi biasa? Apa maksudmu dengan berbeda dengan kondisi biasa Azazel?" yang bertanya adalah pria paruh baya dengan janggut lebat yaitu Baraqiel yang seperti tak tenang setelah mendengar itu

"ya, menurut informasi pertemuan kali ini akan ada serangan dari teroris sehingga semua fraksi diharap untuk bersiaga"

Itu yang dikatakan oleh Azazel, Naruto hanya melamun memikirkan sesuatu, ya dia tau ini adalah pertemuan tiga fraksi jadi setidaknya dia akan pertama kali bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka berdua atau bahkan keduanya akan datang menghadiri pertemuan yang sangat penting ini

"jadi bagaimana denganmu, Naruto? Kira kira apa tanggapanmu tentang masalah ini?"

"eh? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan tadi Azazel?" Naruto terkaget dari lamunannya dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Azazel bahkan dari awal, dia hanya membayangkan untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang itu

Azazel hanya menghela napas melihat salah satu anak buahnya itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu, dan sepertinya Azazel sudah tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Ya itu pasti tentang Michael dan Gabriel, Azazel tau kalau mereka sudah sangat dekat bahkan sejak dia masih menjadi malaikat. Dia memaklumi dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto jadi dia mengulangi apa yang dia katakan tadi

"bagaimana pendapatmu dengan kelompok teroris yang dikenal dengan Chaos Brigade ini? mereka sepertinya akan menyerang pertemuan kali ini"

"oh ya Chaos Brigade, baiklah akan aku beritahu apa yang aku ketahui tentang kelompok teroris ini. Pertama mereka adalah kelompok teroris yang sangat berbahaya, mereka mempunyai anggota dari ketiga fraksi besar dan fraksi lainnya yang berisi para petarung yang sangat hebat"

"ya soal itu kami juga sudah mengetahuinya, apakah ada informasi lain yang kau punya?" kali ini barakiel bertanya soal Chaos Brigade

"tentu saja, yang aku ketahui petarung yang hebat saja bukan yang paling mengerikan dari organisasi ini. Tapi tentang jaringan informasi mereka"

"apa maksudmu jaringan informasi mereka sangat mengerikan? Memang benar jika sampe tau tentang pertemuan ini saja jaringan informasi mereka sudah termasuk sangat hebat, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mengatakan kalau jaringan informasi itu sangat mengerikan?"

"ya aku mengatakannya karna jujur saja aku pernah diajak bergabung dengan mereka sebelum menerima tawaran dari Azazel. Bahkan sebelum bertemu dengan Azazel aku menyembunyikan diriku dengan sangat baik, aku merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan sampai bertemu Azazel. Tapi jaringan informasi itu mendapaitku dengan sangat mudahnya bahkan mereka menemukanku seperti aku tidak pernah bersembunyi sebelumnya"

"heh? Jika itu benar maka itu akan sangat berbahaya. Informasi yang bocor akan sangat tidak menguntungkan kita. Kita jadi tidak bisa merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengurus kelompok ini, dan mereka akan selalu selangkah lebih maju dari aliansi ini"

Ya itu benar informasi adalah senjata yang sangat ampuh karna lawan yang mengetahui informasi akan bergerak lebih dulu jika mengetahui apa rencana lawan, dan itu bisa dimanfaatkan lawan untuk menjebak

"ya ditambah dengan petarung yang hebat akan sangat sulit untuk menghadapi mereka, jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Barakiel mencoba berpikir keras tentang masalah ini bagaimana tidak? Saat perdamaian sudah hendak tercipta sekarang malah ada kelompok orang bodoh yang sangat menyukai untuk saling membunuh

"menurutku satu satunya jalan adalah dengan langsung mengahadapi mereka, jadi Naruto karna kau yang memiliki kekuatan diatas kami semua sudah diputuskan bahwa kau akan ikut dalam pertemuan ini"

"ah uhm. Dengan senang hati aku akan ikut dalam pertemuan ini"

Naruto bukannya tidak ingin menemui mereka malah bisa dibilang kalau dia sangat ingin untuk bertemu dengan mereka tapi dia hanya tidak tau harus berbuat apa jika harus bertemu dengan mereka, tentu saja kau sudah menghilang seratus tahun dan tiba tiba kembali dan bergabung dengan organisasi yang selama ini menjadi musuh itu akan sangat memalukan bukan?

"bagus, inilah yang harus kau lakukan saat tiba dipertemuan itu" Azazel mulai menjelaskan semua rencana yang telah dia pikirkan

"jadi begitu, usahakan untuk tidak terlalu mencolok, Naruto kau adalah yang paling cocok dengan tugas ini karna berita tentang bergabungnya kau masih belum diketahui banyak orang" itu lah yang dikatakan Azazel, dia sepertinya telah merencanakan ini dari lama. Sepertinya dia juga sudah mengetahui ada bocornya informasi ini juga

* * *

A/N: di cerita ini Vali tidak ada ikatan apapun dengan Azazel dan dia adalah anggota dari Chaos Brigade dan mengenai kekuatan Naruto sebenarnya dia tidak benar benar sebanding dengan TUHAN tapi hanya memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan yang digunakan-NYA, yah seperti kekuatan yang diwarisi lah tapi bagaimana pun tidak sebanding dengan pengguna asli kan?

Giamana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? aneh kah? Atau malah gak jelas? Yah namanya juga SKS (sistem kebut semalam) oh yah mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan menjadi chapter terakhir sebelum Febry ulangan semester 2 pada tanggal 30 mei dan mungkin akan update lagi setelah selsai ulangan ini jadi di tunggu yah

Review please

Febry Out


	5. Chapter 5

yah bagaimana kabar kalian semua hehehe (tampang tak berdosa) maaf chapter kali ini sedikit terlambat karna disebabkan ulangan semester jadi harus rajin belajar biar naik kelas haha yap langsung aja deh

* * *

Title: Datenshi no Monogatari (A story of Fallen Angel)

Pair: Naruto x Gabriel

Rate: M (jaga-jaga)

Genre: Drama, Hurt/comfort

Disclaimare: Mau ditanya berapa kali pun Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

* * *

Di Kuoh academy di sana telah penuh dengan orang, mulai dari orang orang bersayap seperti kelelawar, gagak, sampai merpati mereka semua sedang berkumpul dengan satu tujuan yaitu melindungi pemimpin mereka yang sedang melakukan pertemuan di dalam gedung sekolah

Ya saat ini sedang dilangsungkan pertemuan tiga fraksi terkuat guna membahas masalah perdamaian yang telah diusung oleh Gubernur malaikat jatuh, Azazel. Dia adalah orang yang paling gencar menyerukan perdamaian antara tiga fraksi yang sudah berseteru ratusan tahun

"jadi Michael kenapa kau hanya datang sendirian saja? Apakah Rafael atau Gabriel tak ingin kesini?" Azazel membuka pembicaraan

"yah kali ini, Gabriel dan Rafael sedang melakukan tugas lain saat ini, bagaimana pun saat ini kami hanya bertiga, jadi aku hanya dapat ditemani oleh Irina yang sebagai pengawalku"

"sayang sekali padahal aku ingin melihat ekspresi Gabriel-chan saat dia bertemu dengan orang itu"

"heh orang itu? Apa kau ingin dia bertemu dengan seseorang, Azazel?"

"yah bukan apa apa, itu tidak terlalu penting"

"lagipula Azazel bukannya kau juga hanya datang sendirian?" kali ini pria berambut crimson yang dikenal dengan maou lucifer saat ini, Sirzech Lucifer

"hahaha tenang saja kali ini aku tak sendiri, kami baru saja merekrut dia menjadi salah satu petinggi. Aku memberikannya beberapa tugas sebelum dia datang kesini jadi dia akan sedikit terlambat"

"Hah? Kau sudah mempunyai anggota baru dan tidak memberitahukan kepada kami? Itu patut dipertanyakan,Azazel" kali ini Michael yang berbicara, sepertinya dia sedang kesal karna fraksi malaikat jatuh yang baru saja kehilangan salah satu petinggi dan dalam waktu beberapa hari saja sudah mendapatkan pengganti dan mereka fraksi malaikat sudah ratusan tahun kehilangan seorang petinggi dan belum bisa mendapatkan pengganti yang tepat

"hahah tak perlu sampai marah begitu kan michael. Itu lah sebabnya aku akan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada kalian dalam pertemuan ini"

"yang lebih penting sekarang, sebaiknya kita mulai saja pertemuan kali ini. Rias-tan silahkan berikan laporanmu" yang berbicara adalah serafall Leviathan seorang yang merupakan satu satunya maou perempuan. Gaya bicara seperti magical girl itu sepertinya sudah melekat padanya, sampai dalam pertemuan penting seperti ini pun dia masih menggunakannya

"baik, Serafall-sama. Ehem, Beberapa hari yang lalu kai telah diserang oleh malaikat jatuh bernama Kokabiel, tujuan utamanya adalah menciptakan kembali perang dengan anggapan jika menyerang adik dari maou akan menimbulkan kembali perang" Rias berbicara sebagai perwakilan untuk menyampaikan laporannya

"yah itu memang benar. Jika ada yang membuat Sona-tan ku sampai terluka saja. Akan aku bekukan mereka dan semua jenis mereka" meski dengan nada bicara riang pandangan tajam jelas ditujukan serafall kepada Azazel

Azazel menyadari tatapan tajam yang diarahkan kepadanya. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang melihat itu, 'inilah salah satu hal yang paling merepotkan jika menjadi bos, anak buah nakal dan tak menuruti bos, tapi malah bos yang menjadi sasaran kemarahan' itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Azazel

Rias melanjutkan "kami yang saat itu diserang hampir saja terbunuh oleh Kokabiel, tapi ada seorang malaikat jatuh yang datang menyelamatkan kami pada saat itu. Dia sangatlah kuat, dia bahkan mengalahkan Kokabiel yang tidak bisa kami kalahkan hanya dengan satu pukulan tunggal"

Azazel hanya mendengar laporan dari Rias, dia hanya senang telah mendapatkan seorang bawahan dengan kekuatan super yag dapat mengalahkan Kokabiel hanya dengan satu pukulan

"dia mempunyai 6 pasang sayap, dan dari sayapnya sudah jelas itu adalah sayap malaikat jatuh. Dan dia mengaku bahwa Azazel lah yang menyuruh untuk membereskan Kokabiel yang membangkang"

"apakah orang itu yang ingin kau perkenalkan, Azazel?" Michael yang paling semangat untuk bertanya. Jujur saja dia sangat antusias dalam masalah ini, apalagi saat orang itu berhasil mengalahkan Kokabiel dengan satu pukulan tunggal

"ma.. ya bisa dibilang begitu, orang ini jauh lebih baik dari Kokabiel. Dia sangat mendukung perdamaian dan membantu secara penuh rencana perdamaian ini dan sedang melakukan sesuatu untuk kebaikan semuanya sekarang"

"apa yang dia sedang lakukan? Apakah itu sangat penting sampai kau menyuruhnya pergi sedangkan kita sekarang sedang melakukan pertemuan yang penting"

"ya bisa dibilang begitu, tapi yang lebih penting kenapa kita tidak mendengarkan laporan Rias-chan sampai selesai?"

Rias hanya menghela napas sebelum kembali berbicara "baik akan saya lanjutkan tetapi bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan –chan? Aku tak ingin terlalu dekat denganmu, Azazel"

"hahaha oke, silahkan saja lanjutkan"

"kami sempat sedikit berbincang dengannya, dan dia sempat mengaku bernama Naruto"

Michael yang sedang mendengarkan laporan dari Rias melebarkan matanya saat mendengar bahwa malaikat jatuh itu mengaku bernama Naruto. Tapi dia tetap diam dan mendengarkan seluruh laporan dari Rias

"setelah pertarung itu kami yang dibantu oleh kelompok Sitri mencari tahu tentang pria bernama Naruto ini, dan seperti yang disebutkan dalam buku ciri cirinya sama dan dia adalah seorang mantan Serafhim"

"Azazel, dimana dia sekarang cepat beritahu aku" Michael tak dapat membendung rasa ingin bertemunya lagi dan langsung bertanya kepada Azazel

Azazel hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan oleh Michael lalu berkata "sabar, Michael kita sedang dalam pertemuan penting, sebentar lagi juga kalian akan bertemu"

"kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini kepada kami?"

"aku sama sekali tidak menyembunyikannya, aku hanya menunda pemberitahuan demi misi yang sedang dijalankannya sekarang"

"setidaknya kau bisa memberitahukan ini du..."

BRAAKKK

Belum sempat Michael menyelesaikan kata katanya sesuatu menghantam tempat pertemuan itu dengan keras, debu mengepul dalam ruangan itu semua tampak masih bingung tapi semua bersiaga penuh dengan apa yang sedang terjadi

"apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?" Issei yang sudah mengaktifkan Sacred Gear miliknya bertanya sambil tetap bersiaga penuh menunggu apa yang sedang terjadi dalam kepulan debu itu

Disana terdapat bayangan orang, semua tampak waspada pada bayangan itu, tampak sepertinya dia mempunyai sayap yang banyak "cih, dia sudah sangat kuat sekarang. Dapat dari mana kekuatan itu sebenarnya" suara terdengar dari balik kepulan debu itu semua tampak lebih bersiaga, dan hanya Azazel yang tampak sangat santai seperti dia sudah mengatahui siapa pemilik suara itu

"yo bagaimana dengan tugas yang aku berikan sudah selesai, Naruto" semua kaget dengan pertanyaan dari Azazel dan bisa dibilang yang paling kaget adalah Michael

Kepulan debu itu mulai menghilang dan disana terdapat pria pirang jabrik dari keadaannya seperti dia seperti baru melakukan pertaruangan, dia mempunyai luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya

"oh Azazel aku berhasil membereskan semua yang membocorkan informasi tapi sepertinya aku terlempar cukup jauh, hingga sampai ke ruang pertemuan ini, maaf pertemuan kita sedikit agak kacau, Michael" Naruto masih santai dengan situasi sekarang dia menatap lembut sambil tersenyum kearah sahabatnya itu

"Na, Naruto kau masih hidup? Kenapa kau tak mengabariku?" Michael sedikit menahan rasa kangen, kaget dan bahagia semua bercampur menjadi satu

"yah banyak yang harus aku lakukan, Michael. Tapi sebelum itu bisakah kita tunda reuni kita sebentar, kita harus membereskan seorang pengkhianat satu ini"

Flashback

Naruto POV

"hah" aku hanya dapat menghela napas panjang karna harus mendapat tugas merepotkan. Baik akan saya jelaskan inti dari rencana kali ini, yah sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu pintar dalam menjelaskan. Yah pokoknya aku harus menyamar menjadi prajurit biasa dan membersihkan semua orang yang berlaku mencurigakan

Saat ini telah terdapat setumpuk mayat berada di depanku, yah aku jadi seperti pelaku antagonis saja yang mengahabisi anggota fraksi yang berlaku mencurigakan sedikit saja. Tapi ini demi perdamaian tentu saja akan aku lakukan apapun

Untuk saat ini aku rasa sudah cukup, dan sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi orang dari anggota fraksi yang membocorkan informasi, dan sekarang aku akan pergi ke tempat pertemuan. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan mentalku untuk bertemu dengan sahabat lamaku, Michael. Ya aku sudah mengetahui bahwa yang dating hanya Michael dan Gabriel-chan sedang melakukan tugas lain sehingga tidak dapat menghadiri pertemuan kali ini

Yah jujur saja aku sedikit bersyukur Gabriel-chan tidak datang kali ini. aku ingin bertemu dengannya bahkan bisa dibilang aku sangat ingin, tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana reaksinya jika melihatku. Aku yang sudah ratusan tahun menghilang tiba tiba saja muncul itu sangatlah tidak lucu bukan? Setidaknya aku akan memunculkan diriku secara perlahan dan pertama adalah sahabat baikku, Michael

Saat aku ingin bersiap terbang, tiba tiba saja aku merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa dan aku mencari asal keuatan itu, dan itu berasal dari sebuah robekan dimensional. Pasti dia orang yang cukup hebat sampai dia bisa dengan bebas menciptakan robekan dimensional

"yo Naruto, Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau baik baik saja?" suara itu terdengar dari robekan itu. Aku membelalakan mataku saat mendengar suara itu, itu adalah suara yang paling aku benci. Pria yang telah membuatku sampai jatuh

Robekan itu sudah terbuka sempurna menampilkan seseorang pria dengan rambut coklat dengan wajah sok polos, tampang culun ini sangat ingin membuatku memukul wajahnya sampai hancur. Ya dia adalah Gladius, aku sendiri pun masih bingung bagaimana dia masih bisa hidup, padahal waktu itu sudah jelas jika dia telah menjadi partikel cahaya. Lelucon apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disini

"hahaha aku sangat senang kembali bertemu denganmu, Naruto. Apa kau tidak rindu padaku? Kenapa kau malah memasang tampang mengerikan seperti itu saat bertemu seniormu ini? Bagaimana bisa Gabriel-chan menyukai pria bertampang seram sepertimu"

Cih aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan bajingan satu ini, padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tak gegabah tapi kali ini aku sudah benar benar sampai pada puncaknya. Pria ini sudah membuat diriku benar benar murka kali ini

Naruto POV end

"bajingan kau Gladius" Naruto yang sudah benar benar marah mengeluarkan aura orange dari sekujur tubuhnya dan mengumpulkan aura itu ke tangan kanannya, membuatnya seperti berapi

Naruto nlangsung melesat dengan kekuatan yang sangat cepat sampai hentakan kakinya meninggalkan retakan besar ditanah

Gladius hanya berdiri santai disana sambil menatap remeh pukulan terkuat Naruto itu yang lurus mengarah ke kepalanya. Saat pukulan itu tinggal beberapa meter dari wajahnya tiba tiba muncul seperti gumpalan berwarna hitam gelap yang melidungi Gladius

Pukulan yang telah dilapisi aura berwarna orange itu tiba tiba saja terserap oleh gumpalan hitam aneh itu. Naruto terkejut saat menyadari kekuatannya telah terisap dan membuat pukulan itu tidak lebih dari pukulan biasa

Gladius menangkap tinju Naruto dan menendang wajah Naruto sampai terlempar beberapa meter

'cih benda hitam apa itu? Dia menyerap semua kekuatanku saat aku menyentuhnya' piker Naruto

Gladius mengerti ekspresi keras yang ditunjukan oleh Naruto dan berkata "hahaha benda ini sangat bagus bukan, Naruto? Kegelapan bisa menyerap semuanya yang menyentuhnya. Kau tak lebih dari manusia biasa jika berhadapan dengan benda ini. Hahaha"

"sebenarnya aku datang kali ini bukan untuk bertarung, aku hanya ingin menyapa kalian semua, tidak bisakah kita bicara, Naruto?"

'bajingan ini apa yang sebenarnya dia rencanakan? Ukh melihat wajahnya saja membuatku muak' Naruto yang sudah tida sabar lagi akhirnya mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya. Dia menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya, ukurannya biasa saja tapi pancarannya itu bahkan bisa membuat seorang iblis kelas tinggi hangus ketika terkena pancaran cahaya itu

"oh kau sudah mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanmu ya Naruto? Tapi aku sudah katakan kalau aku sedang tak ingin bertarung dan datang hanya menyapa kalian" Gladius menatap rendah Naruto

Naruto yang tak terlalu menghiraukan perkataan pria di depannya itu langsung saja melemparkan tombak cahaya itu dan setelah melemparnya Naruto langsung menciptakan sebuah pedang cahaya dan langsung melesat kearah Gladius

Gladius melihat pergerakan Naruto dan sedikit tersenyum "eh sepertinya pergerakanmu kali ini cukup terencana tapi itu belum cukup" gumpalan hitam kecil itu langsung menyebar dan menghisap seluruh kekuatan cahaya yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto

Naruto sempat kaget, bagaimana bisa cahaya absolut miliknya dapat di patahkan dengan begitu mudahnya. Naruto yang terbuka celah pertahanannya langsung saja dipukul oleh Gladius sampai terpental jauh dan menghantam gedung pertemuan itu

Flashback end

"yah banyak yang harus aku lakukan, Michael. Tapi sebelum itu bisakah kita tunda reuni kita sebentar, kita harus membereskan seorang pengkhianat satu ini" Naruto berbicara sambil menatap keluar dimana orang yang sedang dilawannya tadi

"pengkhianat? Siapa dia?" Michael masih sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Naruto sampai seseorang berbicara dari arah Naruto terlempar tadi

"oh sepertinya kalian sedang melakukan rapat ya? Maaf kalau aku sedikit menggangu"

"kau Gladius? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah kau juga menghilang 100 tahun yang lalu?"

"Oh Michael. Lama tak bertemu, yah sebenarnya aku juga berpikir sudah mati ditangan si kuning itu, tapi sepertinya ada yang menyelamatkan aku dari celah dimensional dan memberiku kekuatan ini kau"

"menyelamatkanmu dari celah dimensional? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Akan aku hajar dia yang telah menyelamatkan bajingan sepertimu"

"hahaha kau suka bercanda juga ya, Naruto. Oke akan aku beritahu sebagai ucapan reuni kita kali ini, apa kalian sudah tau siapa itu Rizevim Livan Lucifer? Ya dialah yang telah menyelamatkan aku"

"maksudmu anak dari Lucifer sebelumnya?" kali ini Sirzech yang berbicara, tentu saja dia mengenal orang itu. Sirzech sendiri adalah iblis yang telah merebut kekuasaan dari golongan mereka jadi pastinya dia tahu orang itu

"ya sang keturunan langsung dari maou Lucifer sebelumnya. Oh ya sepertinya waktuku bermain dengan kalian sudah habis, aku akan pergi sekarang. Semoga kalian tidak mati, hahaha"

Gladius lalu menciptakan sebuah robekan dimensi dan langsung memasukinya. Setelah Gladius meghilang tampak seperti segerombolan penyihir yang datang kearah pertemuan itu

"apakah itu Chaos Brigade yang datang menyerang? Sial kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?" Naruto mulai geram denga kesialan yang dia lalui hari ini 'pertama mendapat tugas merepotkan, lalu bertemu denga orang yang paling dia benci, dan sekarang harus bertempur lagi melawan Chaos Brigade yang benar saja' piker Naruto

To be Continue

* * *

A/N: di sini tampang Gladius seperti Sugou Nobuyuki dari SAO, pasti yang udah nonton tau sendiri tampang menyebalkannya buka haha. dan kekuatan Gladius adalah kegelapan yang dapat menyerap semuanya cahaya, aura dll

ahh akhirnya seledai juga chapter kali ini, aku bisa ulngan tanpa ada utang lagi haha. oh ya chapter selanjutnya gak tau juga kapan update tapi yang pasti akan update kalau ada waktu untuk ngerjain, tehee

Review please

Febry Out


End file.
